A drop that spreads
by greenlilies
Summary: Fics de lo que pudo haber sido /Capítulo dos: Viserys nace mujer.
1. Ser Brandon de la Guardia Real

**Todo le peternece a George R. R. Martin****.**

**Primer fic en esta serie de lo que pudo haber sido en el mundo de asoiaf. **

* * *

.

"_Algún día, el mismo Bran sería caballero y pertenecería a la Guardia Real. La Vieja Tata decía que los Guardias eran las mejores espadas del reino. Solo eran siete, vestían armadura blanca y no tenían esposa ni hijos; vivían solo para servir al Rey. Bran se sabía de memoria todas las leyendas. Sus nombres le sonaban a música celestial."_

"_El más grande de los caballeros vivos era Ser Barristan Selmy, Barristan el Bravo, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real […] Bran marcaba en la pared los días que faltaban para la partida, ansioso para ver un mundo con el que solo había soñado, de empezar una vida que apenas podía imaginar."_

**.**

**Ser Brandon de la Guardia Real.  
**

La espada del Lord Comandante Jaime cae en cada hombro, repitiendo las palabras dichas por todos los hombres en el mismo puesto antes que él: ser leal, ser justo, ser fuerte, proteger al Rey, a los débiles, a las mujeres, defender al reino. El pomo de su espada brilla en la luz que se filtra en la ventana detrás del Trono de Hierro, Bran Stark puede ver al Rey sentado allí, con una mano en su barbilla, probablemente interesado en lo que ocurría en la Sala. Bran no estaba seguro con el Rey. La espada dorada de Ser Jaime vuelve a caer en su hombro y Bran siente un pequeño escozor allí donde toca.

Esta era la segunda vez que veía a Ser Jaime tan cerca, la primera siendo cuando fue a Invernalia con la corte del Rey Robert hace tantos años. Bran era un niño en aquel entonces, siempre escalando las torres del castillo cuando su señora madre no lo veía, en aquel tiempo solo soñaba. «Soñaba con este momento». En su mente, más bien, se imaginaba a sí mismo en el Gran Septo de Baelor pasando toda una noche en vela al frente del altar del Guerrero y luego en la mañana caminaba hasta la Fortaleza Roja para ser anotado caballero de la Guardia Real.

La realidad no fue así. Bran había estado sirviendo a Ser Barristan Selmy por algunos años desde que su padre empezó a servir al Rey Robert como Mano, ser el escudero de Barristan el Bravo no era una tarea fácil, ni siquiera porque el caballero ya estaba viejo y no participaba en todas las justan celebradas en la capital. Bran lo atendía en todo lo que él pidiese ya sea en un mandado hacia los otros caballeros o en limpiar el establo del caballo de Ser Barristan (Bran recordaba la adoración que nublaba sus sentidos en esos tiempos). Muchos días llegaba a sus habitaciones en la Torre de la Mano cansado y bañado en sudor, con los brazos temblorosos de llevar la armadura y armas a todas partes.

(A veces ni tenía tiempo de cenar con su padre y hermanas, pero la gratificación que lo inundaba al cerrar los ojos de noche, era suficiente para borrar cualquier lamento de no pasar tiempo con su familia)

Fue en una redada de bandidos en el Bosque Real, en el que lo nombraron caballero. Acompañaba a Ser Barristan y varios caballeros de la Guardia como escolta del príncipe Joffrey (unos cuantos años mayor y casado con su hermana Sansa), Bran cabalgaba al lado de Sansa charlando sobre Arya y su nueva estadía en Dorne; Ser Barristan cabalgaba por detrás, manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre ellos. De repente, una flecha pasó volando por el aire y se clavó en el caballo de Joffrey, haciendo que el príncipe se cayese hacia el suelo. De inmediato, el sonido de espadas saliendo de su funda se escuchó en el alrededor.

Bran no recuerda que pasó después, pero de un momento a otro, se encontraba protegiendo a su hermana de una flecha salida de la nada, la flecha rompió el cuero y atravesó su hombro, un dolor penetrante se extendió por todo un cuerpo («_¡Bran! ¡Bran!_»). Despertó al sonido de su hermana cantándole una canción de su infancia mientras le acariciaba el cabello, tenía el hombro vendado y Ser Barristan lo miraba preocupado.

― ¿Estás bien, chico? ―Bran asintió mareado y descubrió que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de su hermana―. Pensábamos que te íbamos a perder, perdiste mucha sangre, pero afortunadamente los caballeros no sobrevivimos a las guerras sin saber al menos un poco sobre vendar heridas.

― Sansa y el príncipe Joffrey… ―trató de decir, pero las palabras no salían de su boca tan bien como antes.

― Estamos bien, Bran. Ser Meryn cubrió a Joffrey y tú me protegiste de la flecha que te hirió―esta vez fue Sansa quien respondió suavemente, para no alarmarlo.

― Demostraste mucho valor al proteger a tu hermana, Brandon, protegiste a la futura reina de Poniente ―Ser Barristan se quedó callado, pensando―. Ya eres casi un adulto y supongo que no habrá oportunidad mejor…

«¿Eh?». La cabeza de Bran latía fuertemente y el hombro lo tenía en una posición extraña, incómoda. Ser Barristan se fue y luego volvió con su espada.

― Arrodíllate, Brandon de la Casa Stark.

Bran se levantó como pudo y, para su vergüenza, con ayuda de Sansa, recuperó el equilibrio. Selmy no gastó ninguna palabra ni tardó tanto como Bran temía. No nombró al Padre ni a la Madre, o ni siquiera al Guerrero; fueron votos simples que no hicieron que su cabeza doliese aun más. Mucho más tarde se dio cuenta que el viejo caballero había tomado en cuenta la religión norteña en los votos. Sansa lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, llena de felicidad, Bran no la había visto sonreír así desde los días de Invernalia. El príncipe Joffrey miraba todo con cara de aburrimiento.

Un niño se arrodilló y un caballero se levantó.

Ser Jaime sigue nombrando a los dioses de la Fe, cada uno acentuado con un toque de su espada., como hace tantos años, Joffrey tiene la misma cara. Su hermana no se encuentra en el asiento destinado a la Reina, sino en sus aposentos, en donde, según una de sus doncellas, se encontraba recuperándose de una caída. Bran no cree nada de eso, Sansa no era torpe y siempre era cuidadosa con todo; por encima del hombro de Ser Jaime, observa al Rey. «Ayer los oí discutiendo», piensa. Últimamente eso era lo único que hacían (en realidad Joffrey gritaba y amenazaba y Sansa se mantenía callada). Bran aprieta los puños.

― Levántate, Ser Brandon de la Guardia Real.

«Rickon siempre me llamó "Ser Bran"», piensa mientras sus nuevos hermanos le quitan la capa gris y la intercambian por una completamente blanca. Varios caballeros le dan palmadas en la espalda y otros le desean buena suerte, el Lord Comandante solo le sonríe, una sonrisa que sugiere complicidad de un secreto guardado entre los dos, a Bran no le gusta nada.

― La Reina estará muy feliz, Ser ―comenta para luego irse. Bran vuelve a apretar los puños y vuelve a mirar al Rey, quien ya se iba de la Sala del Trono. «No volverá a tocarla».


	2. Visenya Targaryen, primera de su nombre

**Todo le pertenece a GRRM**

* * *

"―_Un día, Viserys me dijo que había sido culpa mía [la Rebelion de Robert] ―dijo Dany […]―, porque nací demasiado tarde ―lo había negado de todo corazón, aun recordaba bien; hastahabía llegado a decirle a Viserys que la culpa había sido suya por no haber nacido chica. El precio de tamaña insolencia fue una paliza terrible." _

**Visenya Targaryen, primera de su nombre  
**

― Vas a despertar al dragón, pequeña Daenerys, no me hagas despertarlo ―le advierte.

Dany se muerde el labio y Visenya casi puede contar las lagrimas que saldrán de sus ojos si la sigue presionando. Visenya suspira y la toma de la mano para luego atraerla hacia ella y acariciarle el cabello plateado, tan parecido al suyo. Dany se calma de inmediato, pero por los hipidos que sacuden su cuerpo, Visenya sabe que Dany está conteniendo las ganas de llorar. «Qué débil, los dragones no lloran ―aun así, Visenya recuerda un tiempo en el que no hacía más que llorar por una reina y un reino perdido―. Madre no lloró cuando te tuvo ni cuando le robaste la vida, hermanita».

El cabello de Dany está más largo que el suyo propio, que apenas le llega a la mitad de la espalda, si consigue un poco de dinero de Illyrio la llevará a que se lo corten. La vanidad no era algo que podían costearse, no en esa situación. Dany para de llorar y la mira. «Tiene los mismos ojos de Rhaegar», se da cuenta y siente un dolor punzante en el pecho. Visenya estaba destinada a casarse con Rhaegar desde su nacimiento, pero aparentemente nadie podía esperar a que ella llegase a la edad adulta.

― Vamos, Dany, cálmate, sabes que no quiero hacerte daño. Soy lo único que te queda, no querrás perderme, ¿o sí? ―su hermana niega con la cabeza y la abraza más fuerte todavía. «Me está ensuciando el vestido nuevo».

― No, no te quiero perder, Visenya ―murmura y traga saliva―, pero… pero ¿por qué quieres que me case con un dothraki? ―«Para hacer al Magister Illyrio feliz, para que no estés en mi camino, para tener un ejército a la mano», piensa, pero no le dice nada de eso. Daenerys es una niña sensible y Visenya no quiere que vuelva a llorar encima de ella. En cambio, le sonríe, la misma sonrisa que ha utilizado para conseguirles alimentos y lugares en donde vivir (entre otras cosas que a Visenya no le gusta pensar).

― Dany, hermanita, es por tu propio bien. Magister Illyrio me asegura que Khal Drogo es uno de los hombres más poderosos en Essos, todo el mundo sabe que un dothraki protege lo suyo. No te pasará nada, no dejaré que te pase nada ―le aseguró. También era sabido que los dothraki no eran precisamente los caballeros nobles de las historias; Visenya había oído de Khals que mataban a sus esposas luego de que estas le dieran herederos o que las despreciaban y se las daban a sus esclavos. Visenya no quiere ni imaginarse el destino de una mujer tan débil como Dany en manos de los salvajes.

― Entonces, si el Magister Illyrio quiere tanto a los dothraki, ¿por qué no te casó con el Khal? Tú eres la mayor…

Con la mano abierta golpea a Dany en la cara, ésta se la toca sorprendida. Visenya solo ve rojo, rojo y rojo. ¿Cómo se atreve a sugerir que su futura reina se case con un salvaje amante de caballos? Debería darle a los salvajes a su hermana de una vez para que deje de decir esas cosas.

― Sí, soy la mayor y por eso es mi derecho casarme con quien yo quiera, yo voy a ser tú reina, hermanita, no deberías estar sugiriendo esas cosas. Te casaras con tu salvaje y luego regresaremos a nuestro hogar, ¿entendido? ―Dany no la mira y sigue con las manos en la mejilla, probablemente poniéndosele rojo a medida que hablaba. Ella murmura algo― ¿Qué dijiste? Habla más alto, sabes que odio que balbucees, no es digno de una princesa Targaryen.

― Dije que a las reinas Targaryen nunca les va bien ―y era cierto. Visenya recordaba sus lecciones sobre la historia de su Casa, sobre Rhaenyra y Rhaenys, La Reina Que Nunca Fue. Visenya aprieta los dientes y se mentaliza a sí misma como la reina del mismo nombre, que conquistó junto a su hermano-esposo a Poniente. Ni a la Visenya de ahora o la del pasado les gusta Rhaenys. «Daenerys es mi Rhaenys».

― Yo seré la excepción, hermanita, seré la mejor reina que Poniente haya visto ―«Luego de que lo conquiste con mi ejercito de dothrakis…»―. Sangre y Fuego, recuerda, Sangre y Fuego. Nuestra familia se alzó de las cenizas de la vieja Valyria para bañarse en la gloria de un nuevo reino, uno en el que los Targaryen éramos los amos y señores por derecho hasta que el Usurpador y sus perros nos los quitaron. Ya sabes cuál es nuestra meta, hermanita. Dilo, vamos.

― Regresar a casa, recuperar nuestro reino ―murmura ella. Visenya sonríe.

― Exacto. Haré todo lo necesario para recuperarlo ―le pasa una mano por la barbilla y le agarra la cara con fuerza, Daenerys no lucha― y si para eso tengo que dejar que te violen los cuarenta mil jinetes dothraki al mando de Khal Drogo, los dejaré.

Dany suelta varias lagrimas que caen en su mano, pero Visenya no le quita los ojos de encima. Su hermana tiene que aprender quién es su reina y dejar de ser tan insolente, un día despertará al dragón y Visenya no tiene miedo en pensar que podría ser ella misma la que termine con la vida de su hermana menor. Si no fuera por ella, el Magister Illyrio hubiese obligado a Visenya a casarse con el Khal o a pagarle su hospitalidad con sexo, ser una de las concubinas de un pentoshi gordo no está en sus planes próximos.

Suelta a Daenerys y ésta se va, aparentemente a llorar a otra parte. «Llorará más en la noche de bodas». Si ella fuese un hombre, ya se habría casado con su hermana, como sus antepasados, como su madre y padre, pero los dioses le dieron el cuerpo débil y frágil de una mujer. Muchos habían querido casarse con ella, una princesa Targaryen era mucho mejor que cualquier puta lysena de cabello plateado, exiliada y todo; Visenya agradecía esto porque le daba más terreno para jugar con los nobles de Essos, a seducirlos y susurrarles promesas a los oídos.

«Si fuera hombre me habrían respetado más. Nadie cree en mí sangre». Ella les demostraría que tan frágil y débil era Visenya, con fuego y sangre.


End file.
